


01小狐狸

by wolf_langxing



Category: Creative Work - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, 原创, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_langxing/pseuds/wolf_langxing
Summary: 掌握西北大权但是被皇帝下毒经常头疼患有癔症禁欲侯爷攻x抖m性瘾白狐报恩少年风发大理寺少卿受白狐是喜欢玩弄自己然后侯爷不让他弄那种。只剩下二尾的白狐被贬谪下凡，对自己的报恩对象臆想多年。控制不住法力经常原地发情肉文，真的，我会想办法把肉发上去的但不是晋江，喜欢看清水的小可爱可以当欢欢根本没发生过。想看欢章的走wb:@狼行千里想吃肉（是个小号）不是日更，至少周更。我也不想以欢文来开始我的写作生涯，我不想进局子





	01小狐狸

01小狐狸  
滚滚硝烟弥漫在赵国西北边境，将士们的喊杀声，浓烈的血腥味，兵器相互碰撞发出令人心寒胆颤的铿锵声。

一个身着黑色盔甲的人首当其冲把手里的刃高高扬起， 寒芒下只见一张仿若刀削的面庞，长发随意地披散在脑后，孤狼一般的眼神在暗无天日的战场上微微发光，他自始至终都没有笑过。

随着“噗嗤” 一声闷闷地刺入身体的声音，又一个北蛮子被击穿摔倒在地，男人也被刺穿了肩膀。

“顾北侯，我军已经突破了敌军后方。张扬他们成功了。” 一匹快马尾随来到身边。

顾北侯的眼神渐渐柔和了下来，但仍未放松警惕，在赵国军队两面包抄的时候，突然有一个妇人被马支撑着跑了过来，低声地哭泣着，脸色惨白，仿若受到了什么惊吓，赫然是一张中原人的脸。

顾北侯微微收敛了锋芒，架着马要避开，谁知那受惊了的马就这么直直撞了过来，他犹豫了些许，没出手。

咚地一声闷响，一人连人带马栽到地上，东方的天空渐渐泛起了鱼肚白，清晨的第一缕阳光打破了平静。

夺目的火光在阳光的照耀下冲上天际，仿佛要把天地都要吞吃干净，紧接着爆炸声响了起来，赫然是顾北侯刚才在的地方。

“黑火药!他们怎么会有黑火药!”张扬扔下头盔驱策着马匹迎着火光冲了过去，他惊慌失措地大喊着，“侯爷——”

同时，北蛮子的兵营有如洪流一般冲出一堆身披战盔，脚踏马蹬的战士来，顿时，杀声震天，血肉横飞。

马蹄狠狠地踏在地上，天地都在颤动。

张扬见大势已去，背起浑身是血的顾北侯，架着马，打着趔趄带着剩下的将士退回了兵营。

————————————  
玄历2年，赵国当政

江南一才子，名常青，中了状元，他一手笔墨挥洒四方，据说他写文章驳人那是毫不留情，把当今一品大官员的种种罪行批斗得体无完肤。

据说快要被人送上断头台了才被皇帝叫人给抢了回来，那一品官员落了个满门抄斩的下场，当真是可怕。

当今圣上亲自把他邀到殿中，好似还吵了一架，最后下旨封了个大理寺少卿的官位。

当今还有一位传奇人物，叫赵羲，字子渊，是当今圣上的弟弟，也是著名的手握西北兵权的位高权重的顾北侯，据说他喜怒无常，杀起人来从不眨眼，有人猜测他是天上降临的煞星。

且也是唯一一个不服朝纲，不敬圣上还没被撤权的人。

但民间却有一传言，说常青身世未知，是白狐下凡，来报恩的，但不知道对象是谁。

隔街的榜眼陈子杰，出征的将军左生明，还有无数的小姐书生都成为过话本的主角。

上演了无数甜蜜又凄美的爱情故事。  
————————————

“侯爷。”身形有些佝偻的叶管家说道，“这次您必须得去朝堂上了，皇上已经发了第六封请柬了。”

“知道了，” 被叫做侯爷的人把茶盖抹了抹，品了口热茶，捏了捏眉心，“皇上他什么毛病，没事就叫我去上朝，把我当花看吗？”

管家不知道该怎么接话，于是继续道:“那老奴先去叫人准备轿子了。”

“下去吧。”  
——————————————  
此时， 殿内，一位少年样貌的美人站在众官员间，面对龙椅也不跪，也不曾把头低下，少年意气风发，说起话来也是头头是道。

“这孩子厉害是厉害，就是太目中无人了。”一位官员缩了缩身子，跟旁边的同僚说道。

“嗯，如此不好。” 同僚表示非常赞同。

“你跪不跪，” 皇帝有些不耐烦，“本朝的朝纲明确指出殿上的人不经允许不准站起来，才子是什么意思。”

“陛下此言差矣，我从小受不得风寒，要跪也不得跪在地上。” 江南才子挺直了腰杆就是不跪。

“无礼——”一直站在皇帝身边的宦官说着就要把手里的拂尘扬起来打人

“怎么了，吵吵嚷嚷的。” 一位裹着狐裘披风的成年男子挟裹着一股寒风创入殿内，看到皇帝也就微微躬了躬身子就站到了一边去了。

来人正是顾北侯，赵子渊。

“舍弟总算来了，朕可是想你的紧啊。” 皇帝微微动容，侧着身子直起身来，“没什么，这个常少卿太不懂礼节了。”

“那他也不跪啊，凭啥我要跪。” 听着听着才子就不高兴了，皱着眉小声嘟囔道。

“大胆，什么才子，如此无礼，朕当初是瞎了眼才把你救出来，来人给我带下去。” 皇帝使劲拍了一下扶手，龙颜动怒。

“呵，” 就听见一个富有磁性的声音突兀地想起，话语里痞里痞气的也是一样完全没个样子，“我早就说了哥哥你那套规矩礼节没什么用吧，你既看中了他的才能，也该宽恕一下他的不知小节，叶管家，把我的垫子给他。”

这样常少卿才跪了下来，但头仍旧不低，腰杆也挺得直直的，生生扮演出一个无理取闹理直气壮的气势来。

“行了，如今又多了个朕管不了的，你俩下去吧，” 皇帝摆了摆手，“也不好好和朕叙叙旧，一天到晚就知道吵架，看见你俩在一起朕真是一个头两个大。”

“嗯，” 说罢赵子渊一转身，头也不回地离开了朝堂。

“哎，真的是气死朕了。” 皇帝捏了捏眉头，点了一位官员来陈述近日南海地带水灾的状况。

“侯……侯爷!” 刚才还理直气壮的才子顿时泄了气般，像小兔子一样闪着亮晶晶的眼光跳了过来。

赵子渊顿了顿脚步，一回头就看到了那双盛满星光的眼睛，“何事。”

“谢谢侯爷!我可以和侯爷聊聊吗!” 才子蛮横地挡在了赵羲前面。

“常少卿若是无事请回吧，” 赵子渊跨了一大步，让出身去，顿时觉得有些头疼，揉了揉太阳穴。

“有事有事!” 才子又蹭到了赵子渊前面，“还有我叫常青，不叫常少卿。” 

赵子渊脚步被阻，不得不低头看向这个矮他两个头的少年。

少年皎好的面容在阳光下熠熠生辉，妩媚和调皮互不冲突地表现出来。他竟生的比之前见到的赵国第一美女还要好看。

赵子渊不得不怀疑，这么一个柔软的人，是怎么“大杀四方” 取得状元的，“你不要做这个官。不合适。”

“不做，你怎么知道我合适不合适。” 常青调皮地吐了吐舌头，“我请侯爷吃个饭。”

“这……” 叶管家欲言又止，赵子渊挥了挥手，打住了他的话，也不知道自己为什么会答应他，不耐烦地闷哼了一声，“嗯。”

待到了“饭馆”门前，赵子渊突然觉得相信对方简直是个错误。

酒楼上高高挂着“玲珑坊”的招牌，嗯，是个有名的妓院。

“这就是你说的请吃饭？” 赵子渊嘴角不由得浮现出一丝轻蔑的冷笑，“我还以为常少卿只是幼稚天性，还算个性情中人，既然如此，我就先告辞了。”

说罢就要走 ，对方却先一步跨进门内，大大咧咧地喊着，“小月，小月。”

“诶来了，” 一个美少年从楼上噔噔噔地下来，他瘦的皮包骨头的样子看起来弱不胜衣。

“小月，我把侯爷叫来了。”常青点了点头，望向身后欲言又止的赵子渊。

“何事。”赵子渊揉了揉胀痛的头上前一步，颇有耐心地问道。

“小白……”被叫做小月的男子欲言又止，看到对方眼神示意之后，忍了忍，说道，“侯爷，真的很抱歉，就是，贵府的陈管家买走了我们玲珑坊的三个人。”

“哦？”赵子渊挑了挑眉示意他继续。

“但是这些人，后来都不见了……然后……”小月说着就开始哽咽。

常青看了他一眼，摇了摇头，无奈道，“然后京中最近走私了许多黑火药，我怀疑……”他顿了顿，意味深长地看向赵子渊，“所以请您允许我进府内察看一番。”

赵子渊听到“黑火药”三个字，不由得有些凝重，“你这常青倒是有意思，”赵子渊眯了眯丹凤眼，竟然有些邪魅得勾人，“那我便许你到我府上，但赵府从不留人，你是知道的。”

“我自然知道，我查完就走，”常青听了也笑了，笑的很干净，不掺杂一丝污秽，还正如小月叫他小白一样，像雪一般洁白。

赵子渊唤来了叶管家，自己率先上了轿子，然后一把把常青拉了上来，把左位让给了他。

叶管家看了微微有些吃惊，但很识相地闭了嘴，小月没人招呼也不敢上轿子，就站在寒风中跟着轿子走。

小月有些吃力地跟着，喘着粗气道，“小白，你今天还没喝药。”

“没事不打紧，一会再喝，你没事吧？”常青说着就把头探出窗外。

“没事，”小月摇了摇头。

“诶哟爷啊，你怎么不把小月拉上来啊，你没看他那么瘦弱吗？”常青朝着身后喊道。

“挤，不然你也下去。”赵子渊坐得很正，不像常青那样歪七扭八的，“把头伸进来。”顿了顿，他补了句，“冷。”

常青有些诧异地看着这个传言喜怒无常的侯爷，咽了口唾沫也规规矩矩坐好了

突然一阵颠簸，他差点撞到赵子渊怀里，被拦住了，然后直接撞到了左位的一侧轿壁上，有点疼，果然温柔什么的，是假的。

常青就着靠在轿壁上的姿势盯着近在咫尺俊美的侯爷，那长长的睫毛扑朔迷离好像拍打在了他心上，这人根本就是长了个美人样又偏偏生出来一股子煞气，让人都不敢放肆。

常青感觉自己呼吸有些急促了，糟了，他扭过头去，喜欢的人就近在咫尺，真的是一个人型迷药，他紧了紧手，离对方远了一些。

但情欲很快就在身体里扩散开来，常青有些压抑不住，他知道自己这是性瘾犯了，他强迫自己平复呼吸，“要不，我还是下去吧。”

“请便。”赵子渊也乐得清闲，但是在常青下去后不到几分钟，小月就被塞上轿子了。

赵子渊觉得自己右眼皮跳的很厉害，好像更头疼了。

寒风让常青稍微冷静了下来，但他几乎是两腿打颤走到了侯府，看到赵府两个字差点当街给跪下来。

赵子渊刚下轿子就命人去把陈管家叫来，“怎么回事，陈二。”

“小的不知，侯爷这是什么意思？”陈管家缩了缩脖子，狡黠的眼珠子滴溜溜转个不停。

赵子渊看不惯他这贱样，上去一脚把他踹倒了，“问你话呢。”然后把常青拉了过来，“大理寺少卿办事，你敢不从？”

常青被他一拽呼吸顿时就乱了，热量从握着的手传了过来，他脑子一片空白

好不容易才站稳，愣了愣问道，“陈……”忽觉自己声音已经哑的不成样子，他清了清痰，牵强地扯了笑容，“陈管家，我想问，你买走的那几个人，是否还在侯府粮仓扔着呢？”他笑容突然淡了下来，“还是说已经不在侯府了。”

他的语气是那么笃定，陈管家默了良久，说，“我带您去看。”

常青点了点头，有些艰难地跟着，突然一个趔趄，被石头绊倒了。

想象中坚硬的地面和剧烈的疼痛并没有出现，他落入了一个温暖的怀抱，“你怎么回事，”他听见低沉的声音在自己耳边这么说道。

一抬头就是一张刀刻一般轮廓分明的脸，在夕阳的余晖下显得有些柔和，但红光却让他更加勾人，雄性的气息萦绕在鼻翼，常青感觉自己快要疯了，快要抑制不住了。

“我……我难受，”他用几不可闻的声音小声说道，然后对方就松开了自己。

失去支撑的他差点又跪了。

“叶管家。”赵子渊说，“你去把粮仓都封好了，不允许任何人出入走动，陈二，你今晚睡到马厩里去。”

“这……”陈二真是摸不着头脑，怎么就去马厩里睡了。

“废话真多，”赵子渊冷冷地抛下一句，然后带着常青去了最近的客房。

常青刚一进屋就感觉腹部火烧火燎的疼，热流不断朝着身下涌去。

赵子渊刚想走就被抓住了衣袖，就听常青几乎是自言自语地轻声问道，“侯爷……你……能陪我喝几杯吗？”

常青觉得自己大概真的疯了，他竟然觉得自己的生理反应没那么难堪了，甚至有些想让对方在性瘾发作的时候陪陪他，他太孤单了，他太喜欢这个人了。

关于这个人少年英姿飒爽的面孔，关于这个人喜怒无常的传言，关于这个人的一言一行都令他感到着迷。

“你身体不好还喝酒？”赵子渊说着就自己扶了椅子坐了下来。

常青夹了夹腿，调整了下姿势，他那里已经完全勃起，硬的发疼。他必须用衣衫遮挡着才能不露拙，他抖着手为自己和赵羲满上。

随着酒水一杯杯下肚，他已经能感觉饱涨的阴茎因为衣料摩擦和得不到抚慰而流出不少水。

这次性欲好像比以往更强了，往日他还能忍着一直不动，但今天却感觉阳具越来越胀痛，他小幅度地磨蹭着，内心希望对方发现不了自己的异常。

酒过三巡，常青眼神微微有些迷离，两人都微醺。

他突然有些后悔留人了，自己的那里得不到抚慰已经又酸又胀，小穴被淫水浸润一张一翕地收缩着，他难受地被逼出了生理性泪水。

常青暗骂着自己下贱，把最后一杯酒水倒到了身上，湿透的衣服紧贴着勃发的性器，他借着桌子的遮掩粗暴地揉弄着顶端尿道口的软肉，口中压抑不住的轻喘。

殊不知赵子渊在烛火下早已发现了他的异状。

简单的揉弄已经无法缓解性欲，常青额角沁出了汗水，发际都有些湿润了，他隔着衣服，握住了柱身，借着衣料磨蹭撸动，对面赵子渊认真的注视让他更加兴奋。

性器像习惯了一般吐出股股淫水，常青的身下已经一塌糊涂了，他猜测着赵子渊已经醉了，试探着把手指伸向后面，刚进去了一个指节就被按住了。

“你在干嘛。”磁性的声音在脑后炸响，赵子渊的目光犹如芒刺在背，刺的常青稍微清醒了一点，把手伸了出来，带出一丝银丝。

他咽了口唾沫，看着赵子渊的眼睛变得越发深沉，然后自己就被粗暴地按在了桌子上，疼的他情欲都有些褪去了。

赵子渊也不动作，就这么看着他，他坐在桌子上，视线刚好与之相平。

常青抽了抽鼻子，互相注视了半晌，又觉得身体臊的不行。

最终还是性欲占了上风。

常青用手捏着性器的龟头，把它从裤子里抽了出来，把淫水不断地挤出更多来，阴茎又酸又涨，让他有种失禁的兴奋感。

不知不觉白色的毛茸茸的耳朵就露了出来。

耳朵？赵子渊头疼得厉害，意识也不是很清醒，伸出手来去揉了揉那个白色毛茸茸的东西。

他突然觉得好像无意间解锁了绒毛控这个属性。

常青身体一颤，阴茎大幅度抖动了一下，耳朵的敏感让他爽的有些不能自已。

他揉捏着阴囊，龟头还有红缨，没有任何撸动就到达了高潮，喷出的白浊几乎都喷洒到了赵子渊的衣袖上，还有一些清液好似习惯了般淌了一腿。

赵子渊还没有动作。

常青清醒多了，就觉得非常难堪，自己被禁锢在赵子渊的视线中，怎么都觉得有些委屈，他试探着去摸对方的私密处，却被扣住了手腕，“别动。”

虽然没能摸到，但常青还是知道，赵子渊根本没硬，自己都这样了，对方根本连一点欲望都没有。

他吸了吸鼻子，有些自暴自弃般地扯下自己的衣服，将玉体完全暴露出来，冷空气吹的他不住打颤，他抹了些腿间的清液，把一根手指直接插入后穴。

“呜～”撕裂的感觉让他忍不住弓起了身子，他回忆着记忆中的地方狠狠碾压了下去，性器几乎在同一时间又喷出了一些清液。

几乎就和失禁了一样。

他自虐的插着自己后穴，快感不断传遍整个身体，阴茎已经再次完全站立起来，呜咽和小声的抽泣声不断回响。

他还是第一次这么玩弄自己，到后来他完全不去碰自己的前面，但却因为后面又射了不少稀薄了些的精液出来，打湿了赵子渊的衣服。

从始至终，他都没有动过自己，也没有硬过。

他有些崩溃地抽出手指，用胳膊挡着脸，哭喊道，“呜……你别看我……子渊……”

他哭着哭着就被人温柔地掰开了胳膊，下面被对方用打来的热毛巾擦得干干净净，“听话。”

常青听着只有梦里才会出现的声音，觉得自己又要硬了，但他生生忍住了，等着对方把自己的汗都擦干净，扔进了被子里，他觉得自己简直羞到不能见人。

赵子渊掏出药瓶来吃了几粒紫黑色的药丸，不断按压着太阳穴。

被炭火烤过的被窝暖烘烘的，疲惫逐渐包围了常青。

常青就在疲惫和舒适中睡了过去，赵子渊头痛欲裂，他换了件衣服，点了根安神香，

他竟感觉有那么一丝丝安心，头痛也略微减弱了一点，这还是第一次安神香这么管用，不知怎的也睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 原创网站在晋江，肉文以石墨，ao3，微博长图来完成，请选择可以观看途径


End file.
